Alter of Heaven
by leagallypsychotic
Summary: OCxTyki. Arcelia is a templar serving Tyki and is also his lover. But her perfect sister still haunts her after her death and becomes more troubled when Tyki has not moved on from her sister. Arcelia meets and old friend but made it something more.
1. Envy The Dead

Ok, this is just something that I'm starting here. I made a one-shot on quizilla and if you want to read it e-mail me and i'll send you the link to it. And to be honest I really am looking forward to writing this series and all! All credit given to Katsura Hoshino because I do not own D.Gray-Man. This is a OCxTyki Mikk romance...thingy.

i44./albums/f5/neopetsgal09/anime/deathawaits.jpg (Pic...and the guy is part of it too...I'll explain later)

**Name: Arcelia Veracruz**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 122 lbs**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair Color: Dark Blue (I know it's black in the pic)**

**Race: Human **

**Weapons: Deck of cards**

**Innocence: None**

**Other: Yes, she's human, but not an Exorcist. Her clan is similar to the Noah Clan who are super human, so that kinda makes her super human. But her clan serves the Noah Clan, but her clan dont usually stay together, they tend to wander off. But each member of her clan is paired up with a member of the Noah Clan. Just as the Noah's are the 'TRUE' Apostles, her clan are Disciples and are said to hold the true secrets of God. Her clan is called...The Templar Clan. Ancestors of her clan use to be part of The Templar Knights, or Knights of Templar, whichever way suits your taste.**

_'Sister? Where are you going?' A young girl with short, choppy, light blue hair was standing by a broken door holding up a lantern._

_'Out.' Replied the older woman._

_'With who? Hector?' The older woman giggles and runs her fingers through her long blue hair._

_She looks down at the young girl and smiles, 'No. Not with Hector.'_

_'Then who?' The woman was about to answer when someone cleared their throat._

_'I'll tell you later.' The young girl watched as the young woman walked away from her and towards the young man._

_'A...gentleman?' Mumbles the young girl._

_He was dressed up with a suit and top hat with gloves on his hands. The girl wondered who he was and how her sister knew him. She was dressed in a simple, but lovely dress. It's no dress to take to a ball, but a dress to put on for tea. She sighs to herself. She wished for a young and handsome man to take her away from her boring and simple life, 'Hector...'_

_'Yes hermanita?'_

_'Well...do you think that...there is a man out there for me?'_

_'Why do you ask such a question?'_

_'Por que...nada.'_

_'No, tell me why.'_

_The girl was quiet. She glares at the spot where her sister and that man were at minutes earlier, 'Because...I want her to be jealous of me!'_

_And she threw the lantern on the stone ground and watched as shards of glass flies in every direction and the candle die out._

"Arcelia! Wake up!" You felt someone shake you and you push them away.

"Leave me," You say to them.

"I wish I could, but remember we have to go to the ball soon," You groan at the voice.

"Hector, why can't you ever tell me good news?" He smiles down at you and pats your head.

Hector is your older brother, and he's not the brightest. He's Lulubell's Templar, which he doesn't mind at all. He has dark blue hair and most of the time has his eyes closed so you couldn't remember what color his eyes are because he took on Lulubell's habbits.

"Whats the fun in that? Now hurry up! Tyki is waiting for you," Hector walks out of the library and into the halls.

You sigh as you closed the book that you were sleeping on and placed it back on the shelf. You groan out loud. You hated going to balls, you could barely stand wearing the oversized dresses that you are forced to wear. You head out of the library and into the changing room that you and the other women in your clan set up. The door was closed and you heard yelling inside. Forgetting your manners you open the door and find two young girls fighting over jewlery.

"The necklace is mine! I saw it first!"

"Nuh uh! It's Desi's necklace!" Desi's Jasdero's Templar and the two get along very well. Desi also has blonde hair, and her eyes are blue. Her hair style is exactly the same as her sister's. The two are actually proud to be twins and don't care if people call them 'the twins'.

"Stop you two. Monita you should know better, you're older," You said as you sat in your favorite chair.

"I'm older by only 3 minutes!" She shouts.

Monita's Debitto's Templar and the two are on good terms at times. Sometimes they can't stand each other. Monita has black hair and redish brown colored eyes. Her hair is the same as Desi's. Both also wear the same things just different colors. Desi is pink, and Monita is usually black. They wear mini skirts, large boots that give them an extra 2 inches, and jackets. Both also have top hats and cains, so it's obvious they try to mirror each other as much as they can, but at times they can't help but to argue.

"Still older," You lean close to the mirror and stare at your face.

"If you're wondering who's prettier, it's you," You look towards the door confused.

"What?" You ask.

The tall, strong woman walks in and sits next to you, "I know you Arcelia. You're much more beautiful that her."

Her name is Madrona and she's Skinn's Templar. She supplies him with sweets and such and tries to help him out as much as she can. She's quite tall for a woman but is shorter than Skinn. She has brown hair that is just above her shoulders and looks as if to be a very powerful and intimidating mother.

"That's not true. She was much prettier," You found your longly hated ball gown and you remove your everyday dress.

You slip it on and you look at the tall woman, "Madrona. Ayuda me con mi vestido!"

Madrona walks over to you and pulls on the string on the back of your dress. You look at yourself in the mirror. The dress was violet with green on the edges. Those were your signature colors, always have been since you were a child. When Madrona was finished crushing your ribs with the corset, you glide to where the makeup was at. Desi and Monita apply each others makeup without the help of a mirror, and they were about to do each others hair when Madrona ordered them to sit in a chair so she could fix their hair. You notice the drastic change from you not having makeup to you having it on it almost scared you.

"I'm still not use to this crap," You said.

"You've been doing this for three years. You should be use to it by now," Said Madrona as she brushed Desi's hair.

"I know but...it's hard. How did she do it?"

"She couldn't handle it," Said Madrona.

"And I can?"

"You're lasting alot longer than she did," You grunt and start to try and fix your own hair.

"Mirabel was perfect," You hiss, "If she couldn't do it, then I can't either!"

"Ya mujer! No mas con tu trieste historia!" Snaps Madrona.

"Lo siento," You mumble.

"Ok. Now is everyone ready?" Asks Madrona.

All nod, "Good."

She leads you and the other two out of the room and into the den where everyone else was waiting. You walk over to Tyki and took his hand. He smiles down at you and lifts your hand to his lips, "My, how beautiful you look Arcelia. A fine woman you are."

He kisses your hand and then your cheek, "Ready?"

You nod and you hold onto Tyki's arm and head for the ball.

You watch the people dance around you machanically, as if to have no will of their own. You hated the feeling of having so many people around you and having so many suitors hounding you when Tyki is off dancing with a young woman. Many take interest at the templar crest that was carved into your skin many years ago that is positioned over your heart, "Was it painful?"

"Did you want it there?"

"Is there more to it?" The last question disturbed you greatly and you excused yourself from the crowd of men and went towards the Earl.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's just so uncomfortable to be with them alone," The Earl nods.

"I understand Arcelia. Do you wish to leave?" You shake your head.

"No sir, I just...nevermind," He looks at you then down at the two children playing by his side.

"Children? Why not dance with Arcelia?" You peek over and see Road and her Templar Mora.

"Yeah! C'mon Mora! Let's dance with Arcelia!" They each grab your hand and drag you to the floor.

You had to admit that you love dancing with them, but soon it came to an end when someone taps on your shoulder. You look and see Tyki.

"Would the two stunningly beautiful girls mind if I danced with such a beauty?" The two snicker and nod, leaving you with Tyki.

"Arcelia my love, I'm sorry for leaving you to those hounds," He glances at the glaring group of men and smiles down at you.

"It's no problem," You muse as you continue to follow Tyki's steps.

"Now I heard from someone that you are degrading yourself?"

"I'm not. It's just that...she was so much better than me yet she didn't last as long as I did. She was perfect," You whisper.

"She obviously wasn't perfect if she couldn't deal with our situation," He said.

But the way he said it made him sound...sad?

"Why do I get this feeling that you are sad, Tyki?"

"Ignore that feeling love. I felt nothing towards her. She was nothing but a mere tool," He said with such malice.

"If you refere to her as a tool then is that not what I am to you?" You ask.

"You are no tool to me Arcelia. You mean much more to me. You are nothing like her. She betrayed us and she got what she deserved," His lips curl up into a loving smile, "You know I love you Arcelia. You are my world you make life more exciting and worth living. Our affair is so thrilling that I can barely keep my hands off you and I must contain my urges to just take you where we stand."

You smile up at him and look towards the group of Noah and Templar who are staring into the crowd and kiss Tyki's cheek, "No matter what you say to me Tyki, you make it sound so romantic."

"I try...by the way, what was it that drove you away from them?" He looks over at the group of suitors that surrounded you earlier.

"Well, one question made me feel weird," He nods telling you to continue.

"One of them asked if there was more to the crest that is on my breast," Tyki pulls back a little to take a good look at your left breast.

There he saw half of the crest that is visable to any man to see, and well as the top half of your breasts. He sighs and starts to breath long and steady. He's trying so hard to contain himself from not attacking the group. He couldn't take the looks that you two are getting and he pulls you away from the floor and outside where the garden is at. He guides you to a bench near the fountain in the middle of the garden, "When we return, burn the wretched dress."

"Then what am I to wear to such occasions?" He shrugs.

"I'll try and avoid taking you," He said.

"No, I like going with you," You lean on him and you hold onto his arm, "I feel special when I walk in with you being my escort."

"I'm glad," He leans down and presses his soft, warm lips onto yours.

You have been anticipating it the whole night. His lips on your felt so right. They always have been ever since your first kiss, which in fact was shared only months earlier. After you killed an exorcist and trapped his soul into your black deck of cards, Tyki said that he was proud and kissed you right there. He pulls away from your lips and frowns, "Please Arcelia, remove the lip coloring. It's displeasing and a turn-off."

"Trying to french me?"

"Don't I always?" You pull out a napkin and removed your lipstick.

"Better?"

"Much."

He claims your lips again but this time with more passion. His hands move to your hips and grips onto them while your hands are on his cheeks. You feel his tongue glide on your bottom lip, asking for entry. You grant it and felt his tongue invade your mouth. Deciding that he should've have all the fun you rub your tongue against his. You feel him smirk and he chuckles but still he continues on with his actions. The feeling of his tongue playing with yours begins to arouse you. You moan in pleasure as Tyki's hands slide from your hips, up your sides and stop below your breasts. Not bothering to stop the kiss for your permission, he cups your breats and gently squeezes them, causing you to gasp and pull back as a reaction. His lips move away from yours and down your neck. His warm tongue licking the side of your neck earning Tyki another moan from you. He never stops his hands from playing with your breasts as his tongue glides from the base of your neck to your jaw. His tongue the licks the side of your face and stops by your ear. His breathing did speed up with the passionate kiss he had with you earlier, "I'm sorry love, but it ends here."

His hands stop moving and he removes your hands from his face, but not before kissing the top of your hands, "Oh Arcelia, I wish to take you I do. But right now is neither the time nor place. Forgive me for leading you on."

You kiss him one last time, "Forgiven."

He smiles and stands up and then helps you up. He fixes himself up and you try to fix any imperfections that was caused by Tyki.

"Remember, burn it," He said as he leads you back inside.

"I know Tyki. I know."


	2. Two Lives On Two Sides

a href"s44./albums/f5/neopetsgal09/anime/?actionview¤tdeathawaits.jpg;" target"blank"img src"i44./albums/f5/neopetsgal09/anime/deathawaits.jpg" border"0" alt"moonoo"/a

(Ok the last link was bad so here…)

/If you want you can read this Lavi one-shot because there is another character in this story that I added: /stories/7344246/the-bloom-of-the-egyptian-zahra-lavi-oneshot-dgray-man/ I will eventually place these one-shots on this site soon

/ there is a Tyki one-shot to understand some things about another character and how Arcelia and Tyki met: /stories/6639093/a982452-in-handa9824-a8593tyki-mikka8593-one-shot-dgray-man/

After the ball you and Tyki decide that now would be the time that you two should return to living as normal humans and to meet up with Frank, Momo, and Eeze to work in the mines. Your clan members criticized you about being too loyal to Tyki and degrade yourself to play a role of a poor girl just to stay with him. He never asked you to play a poor role; you volunteered to prove your worth to him. You transform and your tan skin becomes slightly lighter, your dress turns into ripped overalls, your long blue hair is hidden under a fading brown hat and your white long sleeve shirt covers your hands that are poorly covered by fingerless gloves. You rotate you ankles after your high heels disappear and are replaced by dull and slightly torn boots. You cough slightly as you lean against the wall of an alley waiting for Tyki to tell you that he spotted them.

"Tyki…how much longer? I'm tired of waiting," You said.

He peeks out of the alley and he shakes his hand at you, "Almost dear I think I see Momo."

You walk over to Tyki and peek over his shoulder, "Can we go now?"

"Yes, but just wait a minute, they're coming this way," You sigh and watch Tyki as he readjusts his glasses.

"I always did wonder where you got those," He looks at you and smiles.

"You really want to know where?" You shrug and nodded.

"I suppose. I mean they're not bad on you or anything," He points to a trashcan.

"I got it out of the trash," Your eyes widen and you stare at him.

"And I dare kiss you," He gives you a quick kiss on the lips before pulling you out in the open with you.

"Hey guys!" Tyki waves at the three and they are surprised to see you and Tyki.

"Hey! How's it going'?" Asks Frank when he got close.

"Good," Answers Tyki.

You smile down at Eeze and pet his head, "How's it been Eeze?"

"Good. But it's no fun when you are Tyki are gone," He answers truthfully.

"It's no fun without you either Eeze," You hug the young boy and Frank and Momo stare at you.

"What?"

"No hugs for us?" They say with open arms.

"You're not children," You said with a giggle.

"We can try," They stop when they notice Tyki's annoyed look and they give off a nervous laugh.

"So how long are you and Tyki here for Arcelia?" Asked Eeze.

"As long as we can," Answered Tyki with his arms over your shoulders.

You knew that under his mask Eeze was smiling. The guys said that they were staying a little cabin outside of town but it wasn't far. The whole way there Eeze was holding your hand and Tyki had your other hand. Momo and Frank were walking ahead so they didn't notice that Eeze and Tyki were holding your hand. Once you got there they showed you to your room that you share with Eeze. Normally it would be Tyki but Eeze and Tyki decided to take turns staying with you since Eeze thought of you as his mother figure. He always wants to be with you and clings to you constantly which to you was odd because when you first met Eeze he actually wasn't too fond of you.

"Hey Arcelia, play that game with me, you know with the cards!" You smile at him and nodded.

You sat on the floor and pull out your favorite deck of cards with the amazing design on the back. You set down the cards which ended up like: 5 1 1 5. You gave Eeze 20 cards and you took 20 cards and you took five out of the 20 into your hands.

"What's this game called again?" He asked.

"It's called speed," You answer.

"How do we play again?" You grab one of the cards that were face down and you ordered Eeze to grab the other.

"Flip it over and you must place the cards in order. You see this 3?" You ask.

He nods, "Well, I can either put a 2 or a 4…but I don't have either, do you?"

He nods and places a 4 down and then a 5. On the other deck you placed an A, K, and then a Q and in a matter of 5 minutes, you lost to Eeze…on purpose.

"Yay! I won!" He jumps up and he ran to the table where the three men were playing poker.

"Hey guys! I beat Arcelia at…what was it called?" You smile and place a hand on his head.

"Speed," You answer.

"Yeah! I won! I beat her!" Usually Eeze was a calm and laid back child, but he changed that when he got to liking you.

Frank and Momo congratulate Eeze on his minor victory by letting him join in on a little round of poker with just them two. Tyki got up from his chair and he looks at the front door then to you and walks towards it. You follow after him and close the door. You felt Tyki's hand in yours and the two of you begin to walk around.

"It's nice…" You said.

Tyki nods and then leans against a tree once the two of you were some yards away from the cabin and you just stand in front of Tyki. He seemed a bit tense and you always wondered why. He's been tense since the ball and it bothered you. You think it's the best time to ask him what was wrong.

"Tyki…you've been tense since the ball. What's wrong?" You ask.

He sighs and ran his fingers through his hair, "Ever since you became my templar I've been on the edge because…"

"Because of what?" You press further.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked rather softly.

You nod at him hoping you wouldn't regret it. He nods and then tried to figure out where to start.

"Arcelia…you're sister and I…we're lovers…" Your heart just dropped right there.

'_No…This cannot be! Him and…no…she had him…she always had him and she still does! That's why he has been hesitant towards me not only because our love affair is troublesome but because…she was his lover…before me…'_

You nod at him telling him you understood, "Tell me more…about her I mean."

He was surprised that you were not angry but in truth you were.

"Alright…well…Ercilia and I we're partners before we were lovers…I would always pick her up for missions and I would always see a little girl…that was you. How old were you? 10? Well I do remember you and you were and still are identical to her," You looked normal physically but emotionally you were churning with envy, anger, sadness and betrayal.

"But she betrayed us by looking for the key. The key can free the templar clan's ties with the Noah clan and that is not good…so we got rid of her…" He said rather sadly.

You nod at him, "I see…you still haven't gotten over the loss of your first lover…it's understandable…"

He looks at you confused, "What do you mean by 'it's understandable'?"

You let go of his hand and shrug, "It's whatever you think it means…love."

You walk away from Tyki and towards the cabin, "Wait! Arcelia! Wait!"

You ignore him and you make it to the cabin and you sit in your room. The sun starts to set and you watch as Eeze came in tired and nearly dragging himself into the room. He makes it to his bed and he lays on it but doesn't fall asleep.

"Hey Arcelia…is something wrong with you and Tyki?" You sigh.

"I'm not sure Eeze…I'm honestly not sure," You answer telling only half the truth.

"Okay then…goodnight," And he turns on his side and goes to sleep.

"Night Eeze," And you go to sleep yourself.

After an hour of sleeping someone was waking you up, "No, go away."

You wave at the intruder but they still persist in waking you up, "Wakey wakey Arcelia."

You recognize the voice and you sit up, "Road-sama?"

"There's a rumor going around saying you are not very happy with the truth," You nod at her.

"Is that all you came here to say?" She shakes her head.

"Nope! You're going on a solo mission…to Egypt," You felt your heart skip a beat.

'_Egypt…the country where I grew up…and where I met my first friend and love…Lino…and my other friend, his younger sister Zahra…but the place of my loss…of my foster parents,'_ You nod at Road.

"Now right? Well…let me leave a note first," Road looks over at Eeze and she grunts softly.

"Why do you care so much for these humans?" She asks.

"Road…I'm human too," She sighs and then shrugs and takes her eyes off of Eeze.

"I will never understand you or Tyki," She mumbles.

"Right…well I'm ready, open a door Road," You say as you place a note on your bed.

"Okay! Let's go!" She opens the door and you walk through it with Road.

You change into your normal clothes and you look around, "I'm probably going to be sticking out if I walk around like this."

You walk behind a building and behind that very building stood the Millennium Earl with his usual grin, "Hello my dear Arcelia!"

"Millennium Earl," You bow at him.

"I hear that you and Tyki-pon are not getting along at the moment," You don't respond but you nod.

"I'm sorry to hear that," You shake your head at him.

"It doesn't matter. I want to know what you need me to do master," He nods and snaps his fingers.

"This…is who I want you to get to know better since you left him…since his innocence will be harder for you to get without the help of a Noah. Not that I am thinking low of you but you understand right?" You nod at him and he hands you a picture of the man that you have to get close to.

"His name is Lino…you know him of course," Your eyes widen and your heart nearly stops.

"You want me to try and obtain his innocence?" The Earl nods.

'_I never knew that he was an Exorcist!'_ As if he read your mind the Earl added a little more information.

"His little sister Zahra is also an Exorcist and is rumored to have been picked up by Cross and she travels alongside Bookman and his apprentice," He said as he snaps his fingers again.

You look down and you notice he changed your clothes, "Don't want to look out of place now do you?"

"Thank you master," You bow to him but not before Road popping out with Lero.

"Arcelia! Are you and Tyki ever going to be partners again?" Lero pops in front of Road's face with his frantic and worried tone.

"Road-tama! You shouldn't be asking such questions lero! Whatever happened between the two lero, takes time for them to get over their problems Road-tama! lero!" Road grabs hold of Lero's pumpkin head and pulls him away from her face.

"Be quiet Lero, I'm just asking! So are you?" You shrug at Road.

"I'm not sure Road-sama," She pouts and puts her hands behind her back.

"But Tyki loves you Arcelia," You tense up hoping she didn't mean the relationship that you and Tyki are, _were_ having.

"You're like his best friend!" She said.

"I guess…some friendships don't last forever Road-sama," She shakes her head at you and then pounds her fists on your legs, not attempting to hurt you but as a way of disagreement.

"No no no! You and Tyki are to make up! I'm a Noah and you are a templar! You follow our commands! So please Arcelia…make up with Tyki…I don't like seeing either of you unhappy," You nod and pat her head.

"I'll try Road-sama," She smiles at you and pulls Lero out from behind her back.

"Then let's go home! We can count on Arcelia to get the innocence!" Road walks away with Lero but before the Earl could walk away you asked him a simple question.

"Master…do I have to kill him?" You ask hoping that he wouldn't answer with the usual one.

"For you my dear child…no…I know how fond you are of the dear boy and right now you are not handling your emotions right now so…no you don't have to kill him," He pats your head and he disappears.

'_Thank you Master…'_ You look through the streets and see a young man wearing the traditional Exorcist attire walking out of a house.

Your heart rate increases, '_Lino…It's you…'_

Lino was your first love, but not your first kiss but if not for the Akuma attack on your parents then you would've given yourself to him any way possible. Lino's real name is Lisimba and that name matches the handsome young man quite well, he's a leader and very brave but at times can be egotistical…like a lion.

What you loved about him the most is when you would use to look into his golden eyes and you would just get lost in them. That was around the time you and Lino understood each other's feelings. You thought he would be alone but then you hear a young girl yelling at him from inside the house.

She too wore Exorcist clothes, "Man did we have to come back to this hell hole? I hate this place so much! And I wanna go back to the order and be with Lavi!"

"Zahra…you're 16 and you're so close to 17 act your age!" Snapped Lino.

Zahra was your best friend and she carried the trait that her brother had…the golden eyes. After you left there was news that Zahra burned the village down to the ground shortly after her brother Lino left to become an exorcist unaware of Zahra's abilities. You knew everything about the two inside and out and what their innocence are. Zahra is a parasitic type and she controls the elements, which is how she burned the village down. Lino on the other hand is not a parasitic type but uses a weapon, which is actually a staff that can elongate and can actually cause a great amount of damage if Lino releases its stored energy. You decided that now was the time to talk to Lino and you took the chance when Zahra tripped and nearly collides with you.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to! My brother is being mean to me and I tried to run and not get hit but I guess I'm clumsy," She said rather quickly.

"It's alright I should've looked where I was – Zahra? Is that you?" Zahra looks at you quizzically and looks over at Lino unable to recognize you.

Zahra might have forgotten who you were but Lino didn't. His look was priceless. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open greatly surprised to see you. His golden eyes shimmer at the sight of you standing before him.

"Arcelia…you're…beautiful," He said rather dazed.

"Why I'm flattered Lino. You're not the only man who has said that to me," You said with a smile.

He blushes and smiles down at you. He takes your hand and kisses it. Your little moment with him was cut short when Zahra wrapped her arms around you.

"Oh I'm sorry for not recognizing you! I'm so use to your short hair!" She said quite hysterically.

"Don't worry about it Zahra. I don't get angry when people don't recognize me. I admit I do look different," Lino kisses your cheek as if the two of you have never been separated.

You felt a little guilty letting Lino kiss you and stuff after having a relationship with Tyki, but at the moment it's not going so good. True you said you wouldn't get mad at him if he told you about your sister, but he didn't have to do into such detail of their relationship and how Tyki remembered you when he would pick your sister up. He was the man that made your life the way it was now. If not for Tyki and his one of a kind character, you probably wouldn't be the way you are now.

"Lino, you shouldn't do that! It's been a long time and you just kiss her like that? Have you no class man?" Said Zahra jokingly.

"I should say the same to you, how you and Lavi act to one another. I have yet to see the two of you made actual physical contact but still…you get what I'm saying," He said rather bored with the conversation.

You laugh slightly, "So…by what I hear…you two are exorcists?"

**/Tyki's POV\ **

I woke up wondering why I smelled no food. Usually when we're with the others, Arcelia would cook for us, but I guess she just slept in. I walk into the kitchen and find Frank and Momo sulking over an empty stove.

"What's wrong guys?" I ask.

"No…food," They cry.

"I guess she slept in…hey where's Eeze?" I ask the two men.

"Outside," Said Momo.

"He looked a little sad for some reason," Finished Frank.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go check on him," They give me a lazy nod and went back to sulking and I walk outside.

I found Eeze sitting under a tree, straing at a letter. Eeze might be a kid but he was taught how to read by Arcelia, so it was no surprise to me that he was reading it himself. But where did he get it from? I walk over to him and sit next to him not knowing the contents of the letter.

"So Eeze," I wait for a response, none, "What's with the letter? Where'd you get it from?"

"…Arcelia…" Was all he said.

"What?" I couldn't believe what he just said, she left Eeze that note?

"Mind if I take a look?" He doesn't look at me but hands the letter over.

I read it and I couldn't believe what I was reading. There were two sides to this letter but Eeze couldn't see the other. One side, the one that only Eeze could see was addressed to him. The other, the one only I'm able to see because of a special ink was addressed to me. I first read the one Eeze was reading:

_Dear Eeze,_

_ Sorry for leaving like this all of a sudden, but I had business to attend to that I left unfinished. I didn't intent to leave right after my return, but know this Eeze, I'll be back and you know that. So please Eeze, be a good boy while I'm gone, even though I know you do I just want you to be happy if I'm with you or not. I promise, once I get back, I'll spend the whole day with you and only you, I'll kick Tyki to the curb and it will be out special day, just you and me. Well, I'll be back soon, so keep a smile on your face for me Eeze._

_-Love you, Arcelia_

I can't believe it…she left without a proper goodbye? Now let's see her reason. I turn the letter over and I skim over the letter, how dare she leave without telling me? Let alone without me?

_Tyki,_

_ I'm off to do a mission on behalf of the Earl without you and your assistance. Now is not the time for us to be together and I need time alone and away from you. I'll tell you where I am and what I'm doing only if you promise not to interfere with my mission. I know what I'm doing. I'm in Egypt and I am to take away the innocence of an old friend of mine who just so happens to be an exorcist and no Tyki I'm not going to kill him orders or not and you can't do anything about it. I'm not mad at you Tyki, I just need alone time. Come to Egypt if you want…and before you dash off to Egypt in search of me, do _

_me on favor love…stay a while…let Eeze not deal with both of us leaving so soon. Stay with him and tell him I'll be back. Before you come to Egypt I might as well tell you the name of the man whose innocence I'm taking…Lino. I love you Tyki. I know I'm going to see you soon._

_-Love you so much, Tyki._

Lino…She told me about him…that boy who had a crush on her but said she didn't really fancy him at all…that he was just a friend…but I don't know if it's true or not, but one thing is for sure, I'll be heading to Egypt in less than two weeks. I'm going to try and make everything right with Arcelia. But then I notice something at the very bottom of the letter.

_P.S._

_ Tyki…I'll make everything up to you…and just so you know…I'm waiting for YOU to take MY innocence away._

Right after I read that…I thought I was going to have to leave right then and there, but that's what she would always say and that's how she would end her letters to me. She a typical virgin…a very anxious…and lonely…hot…virgin!! But wait! She's with that boy Lino…Arcelia, don't do anything stupid!

**/Your POV\**

You and Lino are sitting in a bar and it was just the two of you because he wouldn't let his sister inside the bar even if she wouldn't drink to catch up on old times. You decided to leave out all of the details being a templar since your allies are the Noah and he is an exorcist.

"And then remember when we took the bread from Tocho's stand? Boy did he chase us down through those streets forever!" You laugh at the memory of stealing bread with Lino.

The two of you would use to cause trouble and he was your best friend, and deep down was your first love, even though you told a lot of people that Lino was only a friend. You asked Lino what he was doing back and he actually said that they gave him a vacation to visit friends and family.

"I also came back to…pray to your foster parents…hoping to see you again too…" You felt warm inside and felt butterflies in your stomach and your cheeks slowly turn red.

"Wow…I didn't know that you hope to see me," He grabs hold of your hand and plays with your fingers and kisses it lightly.

"Arcelia…I don't care if you said you didn't love me…but I love you…you are more than my friend," You giggle at his charming attitude.

"Oh Lisimba, you haven't changed. You are still trying to get me no matter what I say," He smiles and nods at you.

"Because I know that deep down you really do love me," You felt a pang in your heart and then felt it almost break in two, one side for Tyki, the other for Lino.

You felt his hand pull your chin up making you look into his eyes and he was really close, "Arcelia…I finally got you in my arms…and I want to make you mine. Please…be mine?" You didn't know what to answer but you couldn't say no, but you couldn't say yes either.

"I don't know Lino…I mean-"

"Please love," he moaned, "Don't tell me their's someone else."

Since Tyki led two lives, you thought that it would be fun for you to lead another too, "No…but you and I can be together…it just won't be official," You say.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I can be with you," You smile and you felt his lips on yours.

'_This is gonna be fun!'_

**/**BIOs**\**

a href"media./image/anime boy with black hair/alaizavalioke/zaredac9.jpg?o39" target"blank"img src"i243./albums/ff305/alaizavalioke/zaredac9.jpg"/a

Name: Lisimba "Lino" Bomani

Age: 21

Height: 6'

Weight: 175 lbs

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Gold

Occupation: Exorcist

Innocence: Staff

Innocence Activation: Unknown

a href"media./image/yoruichi/wolf-princess/yoruichi.gif?o122" target"blank"img src"i256./albums/hh193/wolf-princess/yoruichi.gif"/a

(I know it's yoruichi from Bleach but she is almost exactly how Zahra would look like)

Name: Zahra Bomani

Age: 17

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 132 lbs

Hair Color: Purple

Eye color: Gold

Occupation: Exorcist

Innocence: Parasite

Innocence Activation: None


End file.
